This invention relates to means for connecting belts of axial lead electronic components and, more specifically, to a tool for bending and crimping clips which interconnect the tapes used to hold the leads thereof. Specifically, this invention is directed to a crimper tool for splicing clips which are intermeshed between the leads of the last components on each end of mating tape sections and bent around the tapes whereby the tapes are bound and the axial leads are equally spaced through the connection area.
The use of belted axial lead electronic components (diodes, etc.) has become in recent years one of the most convenient handling techniques for the electronics industry. The leads of components in this form are prestraightened and aligned and equally spaced on the belt so that they may be fed directly into insertion machines, sequencers or testing devices without intermediate handling. However, in operation of these devices, the belted components are retained on reels which are not endless so either the machines must be shut down periodically to change reels or the end of one reed adhered to another to provide continuous operation. Furthermore, breaks sometimes occur which must be quickly repaired. To splice the belts speedily for these situations, it is essential that the belts of components not only adhere to one another but also that proper spacing between the components be maintained. Staples or glue generally do not insure the spacing while the former will jam equipment due to inability to flex under, for example, rotary indexing and the latter is difficult to handle and may not bind sufficiently in the short time periods before the belt enters the operating area.
Metallic splicing clips comprised of a base with a linear spacing of opposed upstanding, bendable clasps attached to both sides thereof have been used successfully in attaching belts of axial-leaded electronic components. Such a clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,862 issued Mar. 23, 1971. The completed joint between belts using a single clip on each belt tape has a desirable degree of strength and flexibility for use in production or test equipment and provides proper spacing between components of adjacent belts. However, the need to bend over and crimp the plurality of clasps, ten or more as shown in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,862, has proven awkward and time-consuming. Thus, means are needed to quickly and effectively apply splicing clips having a plurality of clasps which require bending and crimping.
Therefore, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a device for bending and crimping in a single operation a splicing clip having a plurality of opposed clasps so that the ends or breaks in tapes of belted axial lead electronic components are quickly and easily joined with proper alignment and spacing of components.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for crimping component belts of various widths. Still another object is to provide a device which is inexpensive to produce and portable for use in production and test areas.